The Arthritis Center at the Indiana University School of Medicine possesses (a) Education and Training, (b) Research, and (c) Community Programs components. The Education program in the coming year will augment rheumatologic training of medical students, interns and residents, Fellows, allied health professionals, practicing physicians in the community and patients. It will make particular use of the Learning Center at this institution, to provide materials conducive to the teaching of rheumatology to students at all levels. Particular emphasis will be given toward providing improved training in rheumatology for house officers who aim ultimately to be primary care physicians. The second area of emphasis will be development of the Medical School curriculum, to assure that all students receive adequate training in diagnosis and treatment of, especially, the most common rheumatic disorders. The Research component will relate principally to studies of cartilage, immunologic tolerance, amyloidosis, and several areas of clinical investigation. Studies on postintestinal bypass arthritis, initiated this year, will be extended. Other studies will emcompass joint biomechanics. Major emphasis will be directed to studies of the biology of the chondrocyte in joint cartilage, macromolecular organization of cartilage in aging and osetoarthritis, and effects of immobilization and disuse on joint cartilage. The community component will continue to focus on our Paramedical Team. Data accumulated will be analyzed in the coming year to determine the efficacy of the Team in providing comprehensive, long-term care. Methodology developed in the current year to assess the effect of this type of care on functional activity, disease activity, and psychosocial adaptation of the patient, will be applied. In addition, Rheumatology training for community-based allied health professionals will be expanded.